Mirsoth
|name= Mirsoth |kanji= ミスロス |romaji= Misurosu |alias= The Ice Dragon (氷竜, Hiryū) The Arctic Dragon Queen |race= (transformed) |birthdate= |gender= Female |age = 400+ |height= 4'5" |weight= |eye color = Red Blue (human form) |hair color = Silver |blood type= |guild mark= |unusual features= |affiliation= Kriya Family |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Kriya Mansion Frozen Mountain (former) |previous base of operations= |status= Semi-Active |marital status= |relatives= Malek Kriya (foster son) Rika Kriya (foster daughter) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Compact Regression Dragon Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= No}} Mirsoth (ミスロス, Misurosu) is a female known as The Ice Dragon, and The Arctic Dragon Queen, and is the foster mother of Malek Kriya and Rika Kriya. Due to an encounter with another Dragon, Mirsoth has now taken the form of a human, through the use of Compact Regression making her a secondary user of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. She currently travels the world as a wandering mage, with the hopes of finding reuniting with her children Malek and Rika. Appearance As a dragon, Mirsoth was considerably large whose bodily majority was covered with blue and white scales. Mirsoth's lower part of her body was mostly pure white. Her entire back had small spikes that reached all the way up to her tail, which was incredibly scaly, and was the hardest part of her body. She had two large curved horns on the top of her head, until breaking one of in order to make a sword for Malek, a pair of small dark-red eyes with a white scleroses. She also had large white wings, of which were seen to glow in the dark, and give a bright light in the sun. Such wings resembled that of a large bird. It is noted that on her wings she had two claws, with sharp white claws, and two hind legs. As a human, Mirsoth takes the appearance of a twelve year girl. She now has long, flowing silver hair, which is tied by a purple ribbon, and has blue eyes, thus no longer possess red eyes due to an accident that occurred during her transformation. She wears a white dress and white heels, giving the appearance of a rich girl. Also, now because she is a human, just like all Dragon Slayers, Mirsoth now has elongated canine teeth. Personality Mirsoth has shown to be a loving mother figure to Malek and Rika, instantly taking them in after seeing the two lost in the Frozen Mountain, freezing, showing she has a deep care, love and respect for humans. Malek and Rika commented on how she hopes for the day where humans and Dragons can get along, so she doesn't have to see her kin die at the hands of humans who are known for hunting Dragons. She is also widely protective of Rika and Malek, where she shielded them from an avalanche, which was accidentally caused by Malek while practicing a Ice Dragon's Roar, covering them with her body, injuring her wing in the process. Even to this day, she keeps watch over the two Kriyas, along with her close friend Adelind, who in turn watches Kiyoko. She values their lives more than her own, and such was seen when she ripped of her own horn, and a piece of her scale to forge a sword especially for Malek, which he named Mirsoth's Wrath, which shortly after Malek joined Hydra Head, he handed the sword over to Eugene. Although kind and caring, Mirsoth is seen to get angry very quickly, such as when Adelind suggested that one day, whether they like or not, their children, Malek, and Kiyoko (Adelind's foster daughter) would have to kill them, instantly lashing out on her friend in rage. She is seen to show no level of arrogance, and has little tolerance for jokes, despite the fact she often joked around, most notably around Malek and Rika, although this was due to her taking care of them. Unlike other dragons, Mirsoth rarely boasts about her power, and never displays pride. Since becoming a human, due to her childish appearance, Mirsoth tends to act like a child since she wants to experience how it feels like to be human. She now has a habit of playing jokes (despite her distaste for jokes) on other people and shows no regard for the consequences that such joke brings. She even questions on how humans were able to live for so long, when the majority of her race were all but almost exterminated by Acnologia. Although she still retains her protective, kind and caring motherly side, she keeps a serious demeanor in various situations. History Mirsoth, also known as the Arctic Dragon Queen, dueled with her close friend Adelind, the Earth Dragon several times, with their fights always ending in a draw. Both shared a strong compassion for humans, and were amongst the many Dragons who taught humans Dragon Slayer Magic. During that time, the two Dragons became involved in the Dragon Civil War, eventually siding with the humans. After the battle the two friends split ways to return to their homes of respective origins, and remained hidden for several years, mostly sleeping, hidden from the eyes of humans. Many years later, Mirsoth met the human siblings Malek Kriya and Rika Kriya, and raised them under her care. Mirsoth taught Malek the Lost Dragon Slayer Magic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, which gave Malek the trait's of Mirsoth herself, and despite Rika not wanting to learn the Lost Magic, Mirsoth still helped her with her Ice Magic, which in turn left Rika very thankful and grateful for Mirsoth. For unknown reasons, Mirsoth, alongside every other Dragon, disappeared on July 7th, X777 without so much as a goodbye, leaving both Malek and Rika to fend for themselves. At one point after this, Mirsoth paid a visit to her friend Adelind, where both talked on how much their children have grown, including as to how much their magic power has risen. Up until before her transformation into a human, Mirsoth kept watch over Malek and Rika through a crystal ball made of ice and lacrima. Synopsis Heritage of Evil Demons Arc After the events that transpired during the battle on the Frozen Mountain, thus preventing a war between Fairy Tail and Devil's Abode, Mirsoth is seen residing in an unknown mountain, talking to the Dragon who raised Kiyoko Kriya, Adelind, about their own children. When Adelind reaches the point about how their children would become true Dragon Slayers by regrettably killing them, Mirsoth lashes out in anger and immediately tells her friend to leave, never to bring up the subject on that ever again. Apologizing, Adelind flies of, but not before telling Mirsoth, that their children seemed to have developed a really strong friendship with the foster children of Igneel, Grandeeny and Metalicana, and knows that together they will reach a higher destiny and show what it really means to be a Dragon Slayer of that old generation, but hopes that the friendship between them remains strong, leaving Mirsoth to agree in silent. After she left, Mirsoth looks in her crystal ball and sees her foster son Malek engaged in a sparring match with fellow Dragon Slayers Natsu and Gajeel, as Wendy, Kiyoko and Eugene stare in silent. She then wonders on what it really means to be a Dragon Slayer of the Old Generation, as the new Third Generation begins to take hold. The Trinity Arc Following the "death" of Malek at the hands of Yakunan, Mirsoth is seen battling a Dragon at the Frozen Mountain, where she is seriously injured. Struggling , Mirsoth activated the use of Compact Regression, thus transforming her into a human, surprisingly scaring the Dragon away due to the beam of light. Waking up a few days later, Mirsoth discovers that she was brought to a human hospital, and due to the shock she tried to run away, but was stopped by a doctor who told her she needs to rest a little longer because she was out on a mountain, possibly freezing to death. A day afterwards, the doctor gave her a pair of clean clothes and asked her if she had a family or anywhere to go, and knowing no one would believe, she said she did and didn't need no one to escort her. She then left the village and is now currently staying in an unknown village. The Fallen Arc Following the death of Malek, Mirsoth is present at his funeral, and later presents herself only to his family shortly after it, including Eugene, making it her first full appearance as a human. Magic & Abilities Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法, Hyō no Metsuryū Mahō): Ice Dragon Slayer Magic is a form Lost Magic, Caster Magic and Slayer Magic that allows Mirsoth to control, produce or manipulate ice, granting her the ability to change several parts of her body to the properties of an Ice Dragon, hence herself. This ice is very strong and incredibly difficult to melt, whether or not it's in a terrain of it's own element. Being the Ice Dragon herself, Mirsoth possesses a vast amount of attacks, varying from offensive to defensive, and can use her magic to attack her enemies from long range, or short range with the typical Dragon-based attacks or by simply creating weapon made from her own ice. *'Ice Dragon's Roar' (氷竜の咆哮, Hiryū no Hōkō): Mirsoth's exclusive, ice-based version of the Dragon's Roar. Gathering up a high amount of air, Mirsoth inhales and charges it in her mouth before releasing it. She then release a powerful roar with her attack taking the form of a twister, covered with several shards of ice, aside from it's cold wind. The attack is capable of freezing the area around it, depending if it's in the way of the roar, and can hit the opponent with blunt force, causing scratches, brusies or on other occasions, even freeze them. When she was a Dragon, the attack took the form of a massive tornado, with ice shards and freezing winds, strong enough to blow anyone away if in range of the blast, and can level the ground as well, such as causing a crater on the lower parts of the Frozen Mountain. Mirsoth has described such an attack as "hells cold nature". Even though a human, it is still considerably powerful, even more powerful than her own foster son Malek, despite the boy still being able to generate one capable of pushing her several meters back. *'Ice Dragon's Scales' (氷竜の鱗, Hiryū no Uroko): Kiyoko covers her entire body with white-blue scales, which increases both her offense and defense. However, her scales are much more different than her son Malek's, as her scales take form of those she had as a Dragon, still keeping her human form. In this form Mirsoth gains claws, and her longated canine teeth are seen to sharpen. *'Ice Dragon's Glacier' (氷竜の氷河, Hiryū no Hyōga): Mirsoth gathers a massive amount of magical energy, while focusing it all in one hand, and releases it on her opponent, unleashing a massive glacier that impacts the foe with incredible force sending them flying. *'Ice Dragon's Horn': Mirsoth engulfs her body in a cold mist and charges at her enemy headbutting them. *'Ice Dragon's Wing Attack' (氷竜の翼撃, Hiryū no Yokugeki): Surrounding her arms in a icy blue msit, Mirsoth charges at her opponent and releases blizzard-type winds in the form of whirlwinds, blowing anyone way, or even freezing them. *'Ice Dragon's Iron Fist' (氷竜の凍拳 Hiryū no Tekken): Compact Regression (ドラゴン・プロモーション, Doragon Promōshon): Mirsoth is capable of using Compact Regression, which a spell only unique to Dragons themselves. Such spell allows her to transform into a human, saving her from severe injuries after being attacked by a Fire Dragon. Enhanced Smell: Mirsoth has a very keen sense of small, as she was able to sniff out both Malek and Rika in a massive crowd in a large city overflowing with it's citizens. Enhanced Speed: Mirsoth is capable at traveling at incredible speeds, moving to long distances in the blink of an eye. Such speed is on par with her reflexes as well, as she can dodge attacks with little difficulty while retaining her composure. Immense Durability: Because of her former Dragon nature, Mirsoth is an immensely durable, having taken the full force of several heavy and powerful attacks from other Dragon Slayers, and several melee attacks, showing no sign of being bruised or scratched. She is shown to be able to shrug of attacks from even the strongest human mages with ease, and can take the full force of fire, remaining unscathed. While as a Dragon, she at one time took the full force of rocks from an avalanche, accidentally caused by Malek, all by the while taking no damage, despite her wing being slightly injured. Even for his age, Malek was capable of making a powerful Ice Dragon's Roar, to which she took the full force of, without taking any damage, as remaining unscathed by the following explosion. She even took the full force of a Fire Dragon's Roar from an unknown Fire Dragon during the Dragon Civil War and managed to remain unscathed, proving that the ice of an Ice Dragon can match it's opposite element, and is even stronger in it's own terrain. Immense Magical Power: Mirsoth is seen to possess an immense amount of magical power. She has excellent control over her magic, with her aura being blue. What is known is that depending on her emotions, depends on how much magic she will release. When angered, she will released a large amount, capable of scaring off several enemies, due to her eyes losing their pupils in that state as well. Immense Strength: Despite her new child-like appearance, Mirsoth possesses immense physical strength, being able to send a fully grown man flying several meters with one punch. Such strength was capable of overwhelming Angelus, a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, known for his strength, and constant desire to beat Malek. Such strength was capable of shattering an entire boulder to pieces, or surprising a group of bandits. Mirsoth also uses her strength to enhance the blows of her punches and kicks, making her a fierce fighter. Also, her strength gives her a strong and well fortified defensive power as well. In other cases, Mirsoth even overpowered a Dark Mage from Devil's Abode with one swing of her arm when grabbed. As a Dragon, with one stomp, Mirsoth was capable of destroying a large cave atop the Frozen Mountain, sending several Dark Mages flying, all who tried to kill Eagle and Rika, all while causing an avalanche in the process. She was even able to match her friend and fellow Dragon, Adelind, a Dragon known for her immense physical strength. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being new to her human body, Mirsoth decided to adopt an new form of fighting to adjust to her human life. Although having few lessons, she has learned quit fast and is capable of fending of several opponents at once, using her speed and strength to enhance her blows. Still, she is quite skilled, and can knock down opponents with ease. Former Abilities *'Flight': Like other Dragons, Mirsoth has wings, and is capable of ascending into the air and flying being in order to reach her destination and then descend to perform an attack. Trivia *Unlike most female Dragons who've had girls as their students, Mirsoth is the only Dragon to ever teach a boy. *Permission to use Compact Regression as given by Perchan. Battle & Events * Quotes *(To Malek) "You, Malek, are the son of Mirsoth. No fire can melt you. I am always with you, now show them the true power of the Ice Dragon." *(To Adelind) "It's been a while my old friend. The last time we saw one another was during the war, and since then what have we been doing. Training humans in the form of our magic, to slay our kind. What is your opinion on that?" *(To Adelind) 'Four hundred years ago I thought that we would be able to live peacefully with humans, until Acnologia came into the picture. We lost many friends and allies to him due to his gleeful hunting. Now today, four hundred years later he is still at large as The Dragon King. Even now, mentioning or hearing his name is capable of sending shivers down my spine. *(To Exodus) "The blade that I crafted from my own flesh and blood was made for more than one purpose. But one of the main, was for it to only respond to non other than Malek. How his friend Eugene is able to use it I know not, but from what I can tell, the blades hidden ability still hasn't been unlocked, and only Malek can use it." Category:Dragon Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Magical creatures